thegreatdevilwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Reach
Outer Reach (Danish: Ydergård), forrmely the Land of Nod, is the area surrounding Hell. A massive, almost tangible darkness envelope Outer Reach, making it impossible to see out there. The region is untraced, and monsters known as the accursed, live in the close darkness. It was Now that Cain was banished to by Jehovah. Here he met Lilith whom he fell in love with, and together they became the ancestors of the accursed. Outer Reach was originally supposed to be Paradise, but the conditions proved too difficult to work with for Jehovah. History The failed Paradise Banishment of Cain The Devil's Apprentice The Die of Death The Wrongful Death The Angel of Evil Geography Outer Reach is an untraced area. It is shrouded in a close, almost darkness. It takes about fiteen minutes to get accustomed to the darkness of Outer Reach, and even then you can barely see anything. Above Outer Reach there is a black sky, which is the exact same sky above Hell. The nature in the land there is hideous, almost incomprehensible and should be impossible. There are deformed trees that looks like they have been pressed inside out by something, so that the trunks are a tangle of splinters. There are warped plants that seem to writhe in pain and reach out for things around them. Something has ploughehd the barren land, leaving vast furrows filled with a darkness more intense than the sky above, and through these deep ravines blows an icy wind and the constant sound of a distant storm. A slow-running river filled with a concoction of mud and blood flows through the distorted landscape until it reaches the edge of a bottomless pit, but instead of draining into it, the river rises like a gigantic snake and stretches int othe black sky as far as the eye can see. The nature is pure chaos, and it even proved difficult for God to work with, when he attempted to create Paradise out of the place, however the place is far from dead, as it is inhabited by nurmerous monsters, the accursed. Locations Enoch Appearances The Great Devil War * The Devil's Apprentice * The Die of Death * The Wrongful Death * The Ange of Evil Religious background , c. 1880]] The Land of Nod (Hebrew: ארץ נוד, eretz-Nod) is a location mentioned in the Book of Genesis in the Hebrew Bible or the Old Testament, which is found "east of Eden" (qidmat-‘Eden), and is where Cain was exiled to by God after Cain had murdered his brother Abel. Almost every interpretation of the Land of Nod has been used by Kenneth B. Andersen in his version of the land in The Great Devil War, including that the world is "under the earth" (close to Hell) and that it is shrouded in massive darkness, that it is home to several supernatural beasts and monsters, and that it is outside of God's sight, Early commentators treated it as the opposite of Eden (worse still than the land of exile for the rest of humanity). In the English tradition Nod was sometimes described as a desert inhabited only by ferocious beasts or monsters. Others interpreted Nod as dark or even underground—away from the face of God.Oliver F. Emerson, "Legends of Cain, Especially in Old and Middle English", Publications of the Modern Language Association of America 21(4), 1906; po. 865, 871. where God has literally said that he "can't see through Outer Reach's massive shadows" in The Wrongful Death, that it is the home of Cain after his exile, and the idea that Cain built a city there, here with Lilith, who together became the ancestors of all of the accursed (the monsters). A big detail that goes against the religious texts and interpretations is that Nod/Outer Reach originally was to be Paradise, but the warped nature proved very difficult for God to work with. The idea that Cain and Lilith became the original parents of monsters originates in the Zohar, where Lilith is said to have forced herself on Cain and born several spirits and demons from the encounter.Patai, Raphael. The Hebrew Goddess, 1967. "Or according to the Zohar, two female spirits, Lilith and Naamah — found him, desired his beauty which was like that of the sun disk, and lay with him. The issue of these unions were demons and spirits" According to the Book of Genesis 4:16: (Hebrew: וַיֵּ֥צֵא קַ֖יִן מִלִּפְנֵ֣י יְהוָ֑ה וַיֵּ֥שֶׁב בְּאֶֽרֶץ־נֹ֖וד קִדְמַת־עֵֽדֶן)|Book of Genesis 4:16, the Bible}} Name "Nod" (נוד) is the Hebrew root in the verb "to wander" (לנדוד). As such, to live in the Land of Nod is normally interpreted as living a nomadic life. The Book of Genesis 4:17 tells that after having arrived in the Land of Nod, Cain's wife bore a son for him named Enoch, in whose name he built the first city. Wikipedia:da:Wilhelm Gesenius defines (נוּד) as the follows: TO BE MOVED, TO BE AGITATED (Arab. ناد Med. Waw id.), used of a reed shaken by the wind, 1Ki.14:15; hence to wander, to be a fugitive, Jer. 4:1; Gen. 4:12, 14; Ps.56:9; to flee, Ps. 11:1; Jer. 49:30. Figuratively, Isa. 17:11, "the harvest has fled" see ," which some take in this place as the subst..Gesenius's Hebrew and Chaldee Lexicon to the Old Testament Scriptures, translated by Samuel Prideaux Tregelles; London: Samuel Bagster & Sons, 1846; p. DXXXVIII. Just as Cain's name is connected to the verb "to get" in the Book of Genesis 4:1, the name "Nod" is reminiscent of "nad" (נָ֖ד), usually translated as "vagabond", in the Book of Genesis 4:12. (in the Septuagint's version of the same passage God curses Cain to τρέμων, "to tremble".) A Greek version of Nod written as Ναίν, which appears in Onomastica Vaticana, possibly originates from the plural נחים, which refers to resting and sleeping. This derivation, coincidentally or not, connects with the English pun on "nod". Interpretations The Jewish historian Josephus wrote in Antiquities of the Jews (c. AD 93), that Cain continued his wickedness in Nod by resorting to violence and robbery, establishing weights and measures, transformed human culture from innocence into craftiness and deceit, established property lines and built a fortified city. Nod is said to be outside of the presence or face of God. Origen defined Nod as the land of trembling and wrote that it symbolized the condition of all who forsake God.Origen, Jeremiah Homily; quoted in Delaney (1996), pp. 116–117. "Let us interject something of a mystery, which is said concerning the sinner Cain, who 'having gone out from the face of God, lived in the land of Nod opposite Eden.' 'Nod' in the Greek language means trembling. Whoever indeed forsakes God, who abandons understanding, whose thinking is continually 'in the land of Nod' dwells there today also, that is, that person remains in wicked unsettlement of heart and in commotion of mind." Early commentators treated it as the opposite of Eden (worse still than the land of exile for the rest of humanity). In the English tradition, Nod was sometimes described as a desert inhabited only by ferocious beasts or monsters. Others interpreted Nod as dark or even underground—away from the face of God. Augustine described unconverted Jews as living in the Land of Nod, which he defined as commotion and "carnal disquietude". Referencer fra Den Store Djævlekrig Andre referencer Category:Locations Category:Outer Reach Category:Underworlds Category:Worlds